


Одна бутылка и последствия (One bottle and the consequences)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, It's a game fic, M/M, Pack and Stiles and Allison spending time together every Saturday, Post Season 2, Romance & Fluff, Scott and Jackson in the Derek's pack, Spin the Bottle, Spooning, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wolf pack in the cinema, pack things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую субботу стая собирается вместе, чтобы провести весело время и укрепить связь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна бутылка и последствия (One bottle and the consequences)

– Что?! Я не буду это делать! – Стайлз отчаянно пытается сбежать, но Айзек твердо усаживает его обратно.  
  
– Таковы правила. Мы все это делали, – пожимает плечами Бойд, игнорируя упрекающий взгляд Стайлза.  
  
Нет, не делали. Не все.  
  
Дерек, о котором идет речь, терпеливо ждет. И молчит, что удивительно. Хотя, может и не так удивительно, учитывая все то, что произошло в последнее время.  
  
В этот раз они сидят в гостиной Стайлза. На прошлой неделе они выбрались в боулинг, где Скотт всем надрал задницу – даже Дереку – и отказался признаваться, в чем его секрет. Две недели назад они выбирались на природу, а Айзек и Эрика гоняли по лесу дичь, чтобы приготовить шашлык тут же, на месте. Это была одна из самых страшных суббот Стайлза, проведенных со стаей, но вряд ли даже она может тягаться с этой. После просмотра старых культовых фильмов и нескольких литров пива кому-то пришла идея поиграть. О-о-о, Стайлз прекрасно помнит, кто это был, и уверен, что, несмотря на все свое хорошее отношение к Эрике, после этого он будет ее ненавидеть.  
  
Твистер оказался не по зубам подвыпившим волчатам, правду или вызов решили не брать по той же причине, что и другие игры, в которых требуется правдивый ответ. Рядом с волками соврать нереально – почувствуют, а надеяться на их тактичные вопросы – нет, спасибо. Кроме того, Стайлз реально опасался за Скотта, которому под видом игры Дерек мог задать вопрос о Джеральде, от которого они с таким трудом избавились. Стайлз не хотел нарушать тот хрупкий баланс, что установился в стае вновь после долгих и упорных попыток. Поэтому он тогда молча достал из урны пустую бутылку из-под пива и протянул оборотням.  
  
– Либо это, либо расходитесь по домам, потому что я сдаюсь.  
  
Сам он отказался играть. В отличие от той же Эллисон, что могла нагло и уверенно целовать Эрику, словно в отместку за давние попытки Эрики подлизаться к Скотту, Стайлз так не мог. Голова, к его огромному сожалению, была предельно ясна. Настолько, что, несмотря на то, что губы чесались при виде поцелуев, и ему невероятно хотелось самому наконец-то ощутить, каково это, он не мог себя заставить оторваться от кресла и присоединиться. Черт возьми, он просто не хотел, чтобы его первый поцелуй происходил на глазах у всей толпы оборотней, да еще и неизвестно, как ему повезет. Он бы, например, не хотел, чтобы это был Скотт. Черт возьми, только не Скотт!  
  
Поэтому он сидел в своем кресле и молча наблюдал, как Скотт умиротворенно целовал Эллисон, а Эрика очень выразительно смотрела на часы и зевала. Все было хорошо ровно до того момента, пока Скотт не встал из-за стола. Он слишком поздно заметил, что в комнате стоит звенящая тишина, прерываемая хихиканьем Эрики. Сразу после этого он заметил ухмылку Айзека и понял, что что-то не так.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
Естественно, ему «повезло». Просто чертовски повезло. Дерек, которого только что поцеловала довольная Эрика, сидел ровно напротив Стайлза и был точным его зеркальным отражением, однако быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
И Бойд был чертовски не прав, потому что вот конкретно он сам не целовался со своим Альфой. И не то чтобы Стайлз за этим всем как-то следил.  
  
– Нет. Нет, это мой дом, и здесь мои правила, чуваки. Я же сказал, что я не играю.  
  
– Ты не говорил, – заявил Айзек. – На тебя просто ни разу не показывала бутылка, потому что ты спрятался за МакКоллом.  
  
– Я не прятался! – Стайлз начинает протестовать, но уже сейчас чувствует, что проще согласиться с пьяными оборотнями. С ними и трезвыми не всегда договоришься, но сейчас они особенно похожи на стадо упрямых баранов. – Разве эта игра не предполагает сидения _в круге?_ – предпринимает он последнюю попытку, но не чувствует ни капли участия. Разве что Эллисон сочувствующе смотрит, потому что понимает, в чем дело.  
  
Стайлзу не хочется уговаривать и говорить о тех причинах, что вынуждают его отказываться. Черт возьми, он просто не хочет, чтобы это было так, ясно? Пусть не с Лидией, но не так, словно это ничего не значит, на виду у пьяных оборотней, которые будут вспоминать это до конца его дней, он уверен. И еще он уверен, что для всех присутствующих это действительно ничего не значит. Просто способ развлечься и забыть все произошедшее как кошмарный сон. Просто способ сплотить стаю, к которой соизволил присоединиться Скотт, чтобы помочь привлечь в стаю Джексона. У которого, кстати, не было никакого желания видеть этих мудаков лишний раз. И который не пришел именно поэтому, а Лидия не пришла из-за него – раньше Лидию не смущали такие игры. И именно поэтому напротив Стайлза сидит угрюмый Дерек. Хотя там вполне могла бы быть Лидия. Ведь могла бы?  
  
Вообще-то, честно говоря, там должен был быть Скотт, заграждающий его своей спиной. Не такой широкой, как у Дерека, но все же.  
  
Чертов Скотт. Предатель.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как краснеет шея и румянец спускается вниз. Дерек единственный, кто молчит. Наверняка тоже до сих пор помнит те несколько минут, что они лежали друг на друге, не в силах пошевелиться, а ладонь Стайлза как назло была именно там, где Стайлз бы меньше всего хотел. Ну ладно, может быть, он чуть-чуть интересовался каково это будет, если положить ладонь суровому Альфе на ширинку, но – опять же – он хотел, чтобы все было немного не так. А то, что после той ночи, он стал интересоваться больше, чем «чуть-чуть», опять же, не должно иметь никакого дела. Вообще, наверное, стоит мысленно поблагодарить Эллисон, ведь именно она встала на сторону Стайлза и убедила оборотней не играть в «правдивые» игры. После того, как он выдержит этот позор и убьет всех к чертовой бабушке.  
  
Черт.  
  
Остается надеяться, что Дерек не будет засовывать ему язык в горло по самые гланды, как это только что проделала с ним Эрика. Или как Айзек облизывал Скотта, потому что тот пьяный и ему сейчас все по барабану, а Эллисон так умилялась, что все это длилось дольше приличного.  
  
Почему бы Дереку не поцеловать его так, как Бойд целовал Эллисон – так, мазнул по губам и все.  
  
И не то чтобы Стайлз следил за этим, да.  
  
– Земля вызывает. Эй, Стайлз! – Стайлз трясет головой и обнаруживает, что Дерек сидит перед ним на корточках, опираясь рукой на край кресла. Дерек шепчет ему, что пора перестать быть девчонкой, и наклоняется.  
  
Блять.  
  
Стайлз даже не знает, расстроен он больше от того, что Дерек действительно едва коснулся его губ своими, или от того, что Эрика выкрикивает:  
  
– Эй, у нас третий круг! Детский сад, что вы устроили, был на первом.  
  
Дерек резко оглядывается, рычит, но Эрика лишь приподнимает бровь и прикусывает ярко-красную губу, словно спрашивая – «слабо?» Дерек и сам еще молод, это понимают все щенки, поэтому его рык не имеет никакого воздействия.  
  
– Просто… Просто представь, что это Лидия, – тихо говорит ему Дерек, вновь поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. Словно понимая, отчего сердце Стайлза заходится в бешеном ритме.  
  
Вот именно в такие моменты Стайлз жалеет, что у него нет способностей оборотня. Он бы хотел услышать, как бьется сердце самого Дерека в этот момент. Потому что его собственное от страха и предвкушения частит так, что наверняка слышно унылому Джексону, оставшемуся дома на другом конце города. И уж совершенно точно его слышит Дерек, потому что ладонь с сидения перемещается на бедро Стайлза, скользит вверх – и, о, Господи, он не уверен, что за звуки он издает в данный момент, потому что он за себя не отвечает, – а сам Дерек наклоняется вперед и улыбается уголками губ, словно… обнадеживающе.  
  
Ну да.  
  
Дерек его обнадеживает.  
  
Они вместе провели два часа в обнимку в воде, не в состоянии расцепиться, повалялись друг на друге – и черт, первое, что ощутил Стайлз, когда паралич прошел, это свою реакцию на Дерека. Почему бы им и не поцеловаться, в конце концов.  
  
– Я убью тебя, – угрожает Стайлз вернувшемуся Скотту и, когда Дерек наклоняется ближе, закрывает глаза.  
  
Прикосновение неожиданное. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлз не ожидал ощутить чужую ладонь на своем затылке. Дерек мягко проводит ладонью вниз, останавливается на шее и кончики его пальцев едва касаются кожи, отчего Стайлзу щекотно. Он не успевает отреагировать, потому что в следующую секунду он ощущает прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Дерек аккуратно захватывает сначала нижнюю, затем верхнюю губу, слегка прикусывает, отчего рот Стайлза приоткрывается, а влажный – и чужой, о, Господи, чужой язык у него во рту! – язык Дерека проскальзывает внутрь. Дерек целует его спокойно, без лишних слюней или агрессии, но уверенно. Пальцы на шее тем временем скользят вверх-вниз, отчего волоски встают по стойке смирно, а стая мурашек разбегается по всему телу, заставляя вздрогнуть. Сердце вот-вот выскочит у него из груди, Стайлз это знает, потому что оно стучит так громко, что он не слышит ничего, кроме бешеного ритма, отдающегося гулом по всему телу. Язык Дерека забирается глубже, ласкает язык Стайлза, заставляя напрячь его и ответить, ответить, потому что черт знает сколько времени прошло, а Стайлз сидит, как истукан. Потому что это его первый поцелуй, а где-то вдалеке он слышит потрясенный вздох Скотта. Стайлз неуверенно отвечает, подаваясь вперед. Ладонь на бедре поднимается выше и Стайлз не успевает возмутиться – или попросить не останавливаться – как Дерек отстраняется. Как сквозь вату Стайлз слышит свист Бойда и довольный смех Эрики, который звучит как издевка, и где-то на грани вновь слышится обеспокоенный голос Скотта. Дерек внимательно вглядывается в лицо Стайлза, слегка нахмурившись, словно не ожидал такой реакции.  
  
 _А чего же ты ожидал, скотина_ , думает Стайлз и поднимается с кресла, направляясь наверх.  
  
– Эй, а крутить бутылочку? – слышится вдогонку чуть лающий смех Айзека, следом за которым следует угрожающий рык. Щенки затихают под взглядом Альфы, а Стайлз поднимается наверх и думает – какого черта он умудрился так вляпаться.  
  
***  
  
Одну субботу он пропускает, мотивируя тем, что обещал отцу разобрать гараж. Чтобы оборотни не могли почуять ложь, он еще до звонка Скотту поговорил с отцом и сам вызвался убраться в гараже. Он всю неделю в школе старательно игнорировал усмешку Эрики и закрывал на ночь окна изнутри, не желая встречаться ни с кем из стаи. Стайлз не знает, подговорил ли Скотт Айзека и Бойда, или сами ребята вдруг оказались вполне себе адекватными, но от них он не слышит ни единого упоминания о том вечере. И от Джексона, слава Богу. Стайлз уверен, что Джексон, если бы узнал о случившемся, точно подкалывал бы его до конца жизни.  
  
И, Господи, спасибо тебе, об этом не знает Лидия. И пусть он еще не приступил к новому пятнадцатилетнему плану по завоеванию Мартин, он прекрасно знает, что это все бесполезно. Единственное, что он никак не поймет – это потому что Лидия окончательно выбрала Джексона или потому что сам Стайлз нашел другой объект для своих нелепых чувств. Вообще, единственный человек, с которым бы Стайлз мог обсудить произошедшее, не боясь, что его будут обнюхивать каждый раз после ответа на вопрос, это Эллисон. Но Стайлз не Скотт. Он не способен так быстро забыть, что даже он находился в немилости, хотя не имел прямого отношения к Хейлу и его стае. Так что, Стайлзу не с кем это обсудить, но не то чтобы он жаловался.  
  
Он собирается пропустить еще одну субботу, но Скотт звонит ему пятнадцать раз и, когда Стайлз сдается и поднимает трубку, бодрым тоном сообщает, что он купил билеты на Пиратов Карибского моря. И на Стайлза тоже, так что в этот раз Стайлзу приходится согласиться и уточнить время. Это не Первый Мститель, которого Стайлз ждет больше года и осталось подождать еще чуть-чуть, но все же. Остается надеяться, что Скотт додумается оставить ему самое крайнее место. Сидеть в окружении оборотней ему не хочется.  
  
Чего Стайлз не ожидает совсем, так это припаркованную у дома машину Хейла так, что выехать на джипе не представляется возможным. Если, конечно, не рискнуть проехаться прямо по Камаро, как в старом фильме про нянек, но тогда Дерек точно оторвет ему голову.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что ты последний человек, которого я хочу видеть?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Нет?  
  
– Нет. Потому что я не виноват, – и прежде, чем Стайлз успевает открыть рот и сказать хоть слово, добавляет. – Садись в машину.  
  
Стайлз не двигается с места. Если бы это был Первый Мститель, Стайлз сел бы в машину, не задумываясь. А так он стоит на крыльце и думает, не развернуться ли ему и отправиться играть в Halo. Но отказаться от фильма и – чего уж там, приятной компании – Айзек всегда очень тонко комментирует в процессе фильма – было бы глупо. К тому же, Депп всегда нравился девчонкам, может, если Стайлз посмотрит фильм и позаимствует несколько приемов Капитана Воробья, от которого все тащатся, его популярность резко возрастет?  
  
Дерек терпеливо ждет. Стайлз кидает неуверенный взгляд на него, но залезает на переднее сиденье. Дерек тоже садится, ждет, пока Стайлз пристегнется и поворачивается к нему.  
  
– Не стоит, – опережает Стайлз. – Я большой мальчик и справлюсь с этим маленьким кошмаром без душещипательных бесед.  
  
Дерек хмурится, и Стайлз знает: тот чувствует, как участился его пульс. Но Дерек лишь хмуро кивает и заводит мотор.  
  
В кинотеатре Стайлзу, и правда, достается крайнее место, только сидит рядом с ним – Дерек. Весь сеанс Стайлз неловко перегибается через него, чтобы взять попкорна из коробки на коленях Эрики, мысленно проклиная ее, когда та специально отводит ее подальше. В конце концов, Дерек не выдерживает и с рыком отбирает коробку, устраивая ее у себя между ног. Стайлз не решается комментировать, но кидает благодарный взгляд на Дерека. Пульс снова танцует бешеный танец, а когда под конец сеанса их пальцы сталкиваются вокруг одного стакана колы, Стайлз мешкает на секунду, прежде чем поспешно отдернуть руку. И лишь на выходе из кинотеатра, к нему приходит мысль, что медлил не он один.  
  
Скотт подбрасывает его до дома, и они действительно рубятся в Halo, и Стайлз победно вскидывает руки, когда обыгрывает Скотта.  
  
Всю следующую неделю Стайлз не слышит ни одной подколки от стаи, а в пятницу даже соглашается на приглашение Бойда присоединиться к ним на тренировке.  
  
– Вряд ли Дерек будет тебя тренировать, но ты можешь посмотреть.  
  
Скотт стоит тут же, подцепляя пальцами лямки рюкзака, и поднимает брови, улыбаясь.  
  
– Пойдем. Будет весело! – Стайл получает дружеский тычок в плечо. – К тому же, мы еще не решили, что будем делать завтра.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и соглашается. На тренировке он едва уворачивается от прыгающего ему на спину Айзека, а вот летящий в его сторону нож ловит Дерек у самого плеча. Стайлз неверяще смотрит на Эрику, которая пожимает плечами и одними губами говорит:  
  
– Я знала, что кто-нибудь поймает.  
  
Под «кто-нибудь» наверняка должен был подразумеваться Скотт, который глухо рычит и кидается на Эрику, но у Стайлза почему-то ощущение, что речь идет совсем о другом не менее грозно рычащем волке.  
  
После тренировки они заваливаются к Айзеку и ставят диск с Железным Человеком. Стайлз вновь по какой-то неизвестной ему причине сидит рядом с Дереком, но пока они вновь не начали играть во что-нибудь, он в безопасности. Под конец фильма глаза слипаются, а голова Стайлза заваливается на бок, и Стайлз понимает, что утыкается лбом в чье-то плечо. Спустя минуту он чувствует неуверенное прикосновение пальцев к правому плечу, а затем чья-то – _да ладно тебе, Стайлз, ты знаешь, кому она принадлежит_ – ладонь слегка сжимает его плечо. И остается там. Вибрация расходится по всему телу, когда Дерек рычит на ухохатывающихся щенят. Стайлз закрывает глаза.  
  
*  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что это попахивает свиданием?  
  
Дерек лишь кидает на него мимолетный взгляд и вновь смотрит на дорогу. Стайлз считает это добрым знаком. По крайней мере, Дерек не угрожает ему или не велит заткнуться.  
  
– Нет, серьезно. Даже целой серией свиданий. Кино, вечерние посиделки у телевизора, и ты постоянно подвозишь меня домой. Я скоро забуду это прекрасное ощущение, когда ведешь машину, пусть даже и не такую крутую, как у тебя. Серьезно, Дерек, – Стайлз игнорирует тихий рык в свою сторону, потому что его несет. Они только что посмотрели Первого Мстителя и так получилось, что именно в день выхода в прокат никто из стаи не смог пойти с ними, а Стайлз не мог ждать несколько дней до их стандартной субботы. Стайлз обзвонил всех, предлагая сходить в кино, даже вызывался заплатить за билеты и попкорн, но его воззвания к совести ни к чему не привели. Ну ладно, он обзвонил _почти всех_. Именно поэтому он был удивлен, когда услышал доносящийся с улицы длинный гудок, а высунувшись, обнаружил прислонившегося к Камаро Дерека.  
  
– Потому что это длится с тех самых пор… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Дерек паркуется и вылезает из машины. Стайлз вылезает за ним с твердым намерением договорить до конца.  
  
– Дерек… Черт возьми, просто что происходит?  
  
– Если бы это было _свиданием_ , – говорит Дерек, подходя ближе, – что последовало бы за этим, Стайлз?  
  
Дерек подходит еще ближе и смотрит, наклонив голову. Черт, Стайлза буквально пробирает от этого взгляда. Теперь он понимает Эрику, которая после припадка в библиотеке рассказала ему, почему согласилась на укус. Когда на тебя так смотрят – невозможно отказать. Он не знает, почему Дерек делает все это, но ему ужасно хочется знать. Все эти вещи обычно делают до первого поцелуя. Ну, после, конечно, тоже, но обычно поцелую все-таки что-то предшествует. Значит ли это, что Дерек…  
  
Стайлз сглатывает.  
  
– Поцелуй. Но первый поцелуй у нас уже был, _Дерек_ , – говорит он.  
  
– Верно. Был, – говорит Хейл, а потом наклоняется и, подняв пальцами подбородок Стайлза, целует уверенно и глубоко. Язык проходится по деснам, касается кромки зубов, а руки оборотня уверенно притягивают Стайлза за талию.  
  
Стайлз вспоминает, как дышать, только когда Дерек отстраняется. А потом сам тянется и притягивает Дерека для поцелуя. Потому что вот именно сейчас все так, как надо.  
  
Хах.  
  
Определенно, бутылочка – это лучшее из всех его идей.


End file.
